Moments
by Carebeark5
Summary: A series of short moments between Alice/Robin and Tilly/Margot.
1. Chapter 1

"Margot invited Tilly over to her place so they could spend some time together. With Tilly working for Sabine and her working at the bar at night, the only time they could spend together was during the day. Ever since their date, she could not get the girl out of her head. Hearing the knock at the door she hurried to open it.

"Hi," Tilly said with a huge smile on her face as she bounced on her toes.

Tilly looked around taking in the living room and small kitchen area. "Are these from your travels?" She asked seeing some small statues and framed photos on the table by the door.

"Yeah, I sent my mom something from every place I visited."

"I want to see everything there is to see...one day."

"You will," she told her reaching for her hand.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I didn't really have anything planned, but we can do whatever you want," Margot said as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Hey what's that?" Tilly asked pointing to the white box on the shelf under the tv.

"Oh that's the Wii, you play games on it."

""What kinda games?"

"Margot got up and opened the cupboard beside the tv to show her, "These are the ones I have. I actually haven't played in a long time."

"Can we?" Tilly asked excitedly looking up at her from where she was crouched on the floor flipping through the games.

"Sure, you know what, this one was my favorite. I used to play it all the time." She said taking the game out of the case and popping it into the console.

"How's it work?"

"You choose a song and you have to dance to it. You follow the characters on the screen and match whatever they do."

"Show me."

Margot didn't know why she suddenly felt nervous, she had played this game a thousand times before. When she was in high school she had even had sleepovers where all her friends would try to beat each other's high scores. It was the highlight of all their parties. She scrolled through and picked out a song and a character before glancing back at Tilly who was sitting on the couch watching her expectantly. When the music started playing she matched the moves on the screen but knowing Tilly was watching her made her mess up a few times; although, she tried to tell herself it was just that she hadn't played in a long time. When the song ended she turned around, "See like that."

"It looks so fun."

"We can even play against each other," Margot showed her handing her a second remote.

Tilly seemed to pick it up real fast and after two songs she even beat Margot. "Hey, are you sure you've never played before?"

"Uh..huh," Tilly said with a huge smile.

They ended up playing for hours and laughing at some of the moves. Tilly seemed to have way more energy than she did and wanted to keep playing but Margot needed a break. "How about we get something to drink first?" she suggested. "Man I need to start working out again, that game wiped me out."

"I'm not tired," Tilly told her taking a swig of her soda.

"I can see that, where exactly do you get all that energy?"

"Born with it. I was always a hyperactive child."

"I'll bet you were a really cute kid."

'Dunno, I don't have any photos from my childhood. I was always just kinda on my own."

"That's awful."

"I survived," she answered as they sat on the sofa facing each other.

"I'm really glad you came over tonight, I had a great time."

"Me too," Tilly smiled leaning in for a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Since both Tilly and Margot had the day off they wanted to spend it together. Currently, they were sat on Tilly's bed watching videos on youtube. "Wow, that guy's crazy," Margot said as they both burst out laughing. They had somehow stumbled upon challenge videos. They lay side by side on their stomachs with the laptop between them. Sure they could be out doing something but this, just sitting here beside her was perfect. They had planned to go out but both felt way too lazy. So they settled in with some snacks and drinks. When the video ended Tilly clicked on another one, "The Beanboozled Challenge." When the video ended Tilly turned to Margot and to her surprise said, "I want to try that."

"What? Why?" Margot had seen many of these videos and could never understand what the appeal was. Why would you want to eat candy that tasted like "stinky socks" or "boogers?" But in the short amount of time she had known Tilly, she knew she would never be able to say no to her. Especially when she looked at her like that.

"Can we go find some?" she asked sitting up on the bed.

"Where would we even find them?" She asked sitting up and grabbing the bowl of chips, placing it on the night table.

"We can try."

Margot sighed, "Alright we can look."

They headed down the street to the convenience store on the corner hoping to find it in the candy aisle. All the while Margot was hoping they wouldn' t be able to. She followed behind Tilly as she perused the aisles. She laughed when noticing that she was grabbing a few other candies as well. "Look they have them!" she said turning around and pointing to the boxes.

"Oh good," she said with a fake smile. Tilly made her way to the counter so they could pay and head back to her place. She had an armful of candy along with the jellybeans.

"You sure you have enough candy there?"

"You can never have enough," Tilly replied as they left the store.

Arriving back at her place Tilly sat on the couch in the living while Margot reluctantly sat down next to her. "Maybe I should get some drinks and something to spit them out in," Margot said as Tilly opened the box and took out the spinner.

"Do you want to go first?" Tilly asked as Margot came back in the room and placed their drinks on the coffee table.

"Uhh.. no. After you."

Tilly spun first and when the spinner landed on "peach or barf" she plopped it into her mouth and started chewing without even a second of hesitation. Margot waited, watching to see if she would spit it out. "Mmmmm peach." She handed the spinner over to Margot waiting for her to take her turn. Flicking the spinner she prayed for one of the options that were at least tolerable. But of course, she couldn't be that lucky. "Coconut or "rotten egg," Tilly read off the lid of the box as she held it out for Margot to take one. She popped it into her mouth and after the first bite, she could immediately tell it was "rotten eggs." She had never had a rotten egg before but she imagined this was exactly what it would taste like. It was horrible. Even after spitting it out the taste lingered. "Who thinks up these anyway?"

"Was it really bad?"

"It was awful." She replied handing the box back to Tilly.

They played for a while until they managed to try all the different flavors. Margot got a lot of the gross flavors while Tilly had only had good ones but she managed to talk Margot into one more spin. But this time Tilly wasn't so lucky when it landed on "dead fish." Margot could tell right away that she wasn't as lucky this time. She went from smiling to complete disgust as she quickly grabbed the bowl they had been spitting out the bad ones in. She then grabbed one of the napkins on the table and tried to scrub her tongue to get rid of the awful taste. "Uhhh..that's horrible."

"Told you."

"I'm sorry I made us do this, I really thought it would be fun." She completely regretted this decision. "Why would so many of these people want to play this game?"

"People do a lot of dumb things on the internet," Margot replied as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend who was currently chugging her water.


End file.
